


Be With Me Always

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Afterlife, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Death, Death from Old Age, F/M, Immortality, Inspired by Music, Romance, Spiritual, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-26
Updated: 2001-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Even after a long life together Logan still needs Rogue by his side; in any way possible.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 2





	Be With Me Always

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Be With Me Always" by Sir Cliff Richard.

**Be With Me Always**

She lies in my arms; her hair falls gracefully down over the pillow and my arm. Her eyes are closed and she looks just like she's sleeping. Like an angel. A perfect angel and never was I more proud and happy than the day I could call her mine; my wife...my Rogue.

Why did I have to leave to find out that I can't live without her? Why? I don't know. All I know is that I want her; I need her by my side always. She's everything to me. I can't imagine a day without her and I won't even try to imagine a night without her in my arms. Her eyes are the stars, her smile is the sun and her love is the air I breathe. She is my world; without her I can't exist.

The day I knew would come is here. After 50 happy years... the best 50 years of my long life...the day I dreaded has come; the day she leaves me as everyone does. Lady Death is a terrible opponent; no matter what you do she'll always win. But I know this; I want her with me always. I need her with me always.

So tonight as she lies in my arms, having found eternal sleep in my warm embrace while my warm tears dripped unto her face...I have a plea to ask whoever is listening; let her be with me always.

Be with me always, lov. Come back to me. Take any form or take none. Be a shadow, be a whisper in the wind, be a ghost, be Death who finally claims me. Be anything but please be with me always.

In flesh or as a ghost I can't live without you. You're my heart and soul. Who's there to comfort me, to guide me and love me? No one but you.

So be with me always. Consume me, invade me, hunt me, hurt me, tease me or kill me. Just please me with me always.

I cast all reason aside as I ask this but I need it to be true. The savage in me drives me on and demands you by my side. Be with me always.

So please….Let her take any form, any shape, any disguise, any way...any way for me to always have her with me.

Be with me always... please be with me always, darlin'.

I bent down and softly kiss her on the top of her now totally white hair and my tears falls like rain. As I finally lift my head from Rogue and looks into the dark room I smile for there in the shadows a ghostly figure in a long white dress has appeared...


End file.
